


The Sturdiest Lap

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, They're cute, even though you only know it at the end, jaskier's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Looking around the whole place, he realizes there really is no space for him to sit down; at all. A bit of a conundrum really. He’s just standing in the same place, trying to figure out what to do, when a booming feminine voice shouts, “You can sit on my lap, bard.”Which is a kind offer, and one he would have taken in the past, but not now. Not when Geralt is right there, and all he wants is him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 378





	The Sturdiest Lap

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt on tumblr: all the chairs in a tavern fill up while Jaskier is performing, so when he finishes and goes to sit down there's no empty chair. Someone yells "you can sit on my lap." (You can see where I'm going with this. But if you can't, it ends with Jaskier in Geralt's lap.)
> 
> which i fucking loved, its such a fun prompt hahaha i hope i did a good job with it! Hope you like it!

It’s a pretty small village, and the tavern isn’t very big either, so when Jaskier decides to play to the mostly empty place, he figures he’ll play a few songs, and get almost no coin, but he needs to try and get something at least. 

Geralt’s sitting at a very small corner table - what is it with him and corner tables? - drinking ale, and eating some nasty slop. Probably waiting for a scraggly villager to come knock at his door (table) for some help, because monster, and death, and _the same thing as usual_.

He decides to start off strong, with his most popular song, Toss a Coin to your Witcher, just in case the folk feel more giving - they really need the coin, and Geralt _is_ right there. And he’d probably close the night with the same song too, people usually liked when he did that. 

Surprisingly though, the night picks up steam and the tavern gets more and more full, the longer Jaskier sings. All the seats getting occupied, some stragglers drinking while standing, and singing along drunkenly with Jaskier. He was wrong assuming this was a quiet village, they all seem to be quite a raucous group of villagers, just in need of a good night of fun. And Jaskier isn’t anything if not fun.

Geralt looks slightly uncomfortable, being surrounded by so many people, but he doesn’t leave. He stays put, even as someone sits in front of him, in his little table. And he does glare at the man, but for once in Geralt’s life the look he gives the man doesn’t scare him off, he actually smiles up at Geralt - and the incredulous, confused, look Geralt gets on his face in response is priceless, and sort of adorable. 

Jaskier’s happy Geralt is still sitting, watching him perform. It feels nice to have his eyes on him for so long, as he dances around the whole tavern and plucks his lute, singing loudly. And the place is absolutely crowded, _alive_. It’s probably one of the best nights of his life. Being able to bring laughter and happiness to a whole village. But it’s been _hours_ and even he gets tired, he needs a drink, or two, or ten, and food. So much food.

He does play Toss a Coin to your Witcher once again, as a finishing touch and, “Alas my good people, I need to sit down and rest. You all have way too much energy, and I just cannot keep up.”

Looking around the whole place, he realizes there really is no space for him to sit down; _at all._ A bit of a conundrum really. He’s just standing in the same place, trying to figure out what to do, when a booming feminine voice shouts, “You can sit on my lap, bard.”

Which is a kind offer, and one he would have taken in the past, but not now. Not when Geralt is right there, and all he wants is him.

“Oh thank you kind lady, but I couldn’t-” he starts saying and a man’s voice, interrupts him.

“My lap is sturdier than hers, sit on mine instead.” and he’s laughing, drunk, and happy, which does make Jaskier smile. But no, also not going to happen. All the while Geralt has his arms crossed, glowering at everyone. 

Which-

Geralt! 

Yes. 

That gives him an idea.

Jaskier looks at Geralt apologetically, and strides towards him. Whispering a quick _“I’m sorry,”_ he sits on Geralt’s lap. “I have found the sturdiest lap here, but thank you for all the lovely offers.”

Everyone laughs and cheers, and eventually go on with their night, talking to one another and obviously more drinking.

Geralt’s hands are on Jaskier’s hips, holding him in place. They’re warm, and strong, and-

_Fuck._

Jaskier loves Geralt’s hands. Well, he loves everything about Geralt.

“Once again, sorry. You just seemed like the best option.” Jaskier smiles, sitting on his side, so he can look at Geralt’s eyes.

“I wouldn’t have let you sit anywhere else.” he hears Geralt grumble under his breath, it makes him laugh, hard and loud. Which in turn garners him a glare from his favorite grumpy Witcher.

Jaskier boops him on the nose, “You’re cute.”

“ _Jaskier._ ”

“What? It’s true. And you know it.”

“ _Hm._ ”

“I’m tired.” Jaskier sighs, and lets his head drop onto Geralt’s shoulder. And he is, very, very tired. Or else there’s no way he’d act like this with Geralt in front of a tavern filled with drunk people - well, unless he was also drunk. Which he isn’t.

Geralt pats Jaskiers head softly, and says, “Go to our room, I’ll bring you food and drink.” 

And that sounds like heaven. Jaskier loves him so much; he’s always been kind in his own way, but after everything, after they’ve reconnected, after-

Well.

After they confessed their undying love for each other - except it wasn’t at all beautiful nor amazing, it was a mess and awkward and slightly confusing. Someone might have even cried. 

Anyway, after _everything_ , Geralt started becoming more vocal and honest about his feelings, going the extra mile for Jaskier. Small little things, that made his day better.

Love is grand.

“Yes, please.” Jaskier perks up, and without thinking kisses Geralt’s forehead. No one seems to look or care, and it’s not like they’re hiding their relationship - most definitely not. It’s just that Geralt doesn’t really want the reputation of the big softie he is, so Jaskier is usually more careful.

But Geralt just smiles, and tucks some of Jaskier’s hair behind his ear, “Go on. I’ll be up in a second.”

Best night of his life indeed; besides the one where they finally confessed and-

_Hm._

Second best night of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
